Parce que c'est toi
by nanie nouche
Summary: Une petite Songfic sur la chanson d'Axelle Red...Harry exprime son amour à Severus à travers les paroles de la chanson...c'est pas déprimant pour une fois...venez lire!


**Note de l'auteur : **Hello !voici un OS que j'espère non déprimante ! je le dédie à des personnes qui m'aident et une à qui j'ai promis une fic non déprimante !

Alors je dédie ce OS à **Skyblue** pour m'avoir écrit un merveilleux OS pour mes 18ans !

A **Lyra** pour son magnifique, super, enfin trop génial OS pour mon anniv ! et aussi pour m'avoir aidé à finir « je sais pas suite… »merci beaucoup

A **Luna** pour me donner pleins d'idées et pour écrire des superbes fics ! même tes deathfic sont super !

Et à **Magikal-Fairy**à qui j'ai promis une fic moins déprimante ! alors c'est mieux ?lol

Bonne lecture à tout le monde et gros bisousssss

**_Parce que c'est toi,_**

_**D'Axelle Red**_

_**Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber  
pour un détail pour une futilité  
n'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
faire la différence **_

Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne facile

Je sais que je te fais parfois

Mais je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi

Pas juste pour ça

Je saurai faire la différence entre une petite dispute

Et quelques chose de plus important****

Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai faner  
la fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer  
n'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait  
si facilement te remplacer

Si tu penses qu'un jour je te laisserai seul

Comme avant dans ton vieux laboratoire

Juste pour un mauvais moment

Juste pour un saut d'humeur comme j'en ai temps depuis quelques temps

N'y pense plus car tu es pour moi

Le soleil de mes jours, l'amour de ma vie

Et je ne pourrais jamais trouver qui soit mieux que toi

Même égal, ça serait dur…

Car toi, tu es irremplaçable mon amour

_**  
oh non pas toi  
vraiment pas toi  
parce que c'est toi le seule à qui je peux dire  
qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir **_

Tu es unique pour moi

Seul toi est important

Je quitterai tout pour toi

Toi seul a su m'écouter, me conseiller

Toi seul a pu faire ressurgir mes doutes

Et les faire disparaître en même temps

Grâce à toi je peux vivre en paix

Vieillir avec toi

ensemble****

parce que c'est toi  
rien que pour ça  
parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
d'rester seule dans un monde insensé

Toi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée

Même si je n'y croyais pas…

Je n'osais plus y croire

Mais j'avoue que vivre seul, sans toi à mes côtés

Vivre seul dans ce monde dévergondé

Et démantelé…je ne peux y penser

_**  
Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire  
qu'il faut changer; on était si bien naguère  
n'aie pas peur je n'veux pas tout compliquer  
pourquoi s'fatiguer **_

Si tu penses qu'entre nous tout est à refaire,

Qu'on était si bien avant cette fichue guerre

Dis-le moi

Je comprendrais et nous reconstruirons ensemble

Ces moments perdus…

A quoi bon tout changer et évoluer si le sens est mauvais

Moi je ne veux que toi, le reste est bien peu par rapport à ça…****

Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi  
oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça  
je connais par coeur ton visage  
tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps

Et ne fais pas ça, ne te cache pas devant les médias

Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre

Que ça plaise ou non,

Je m'en moque

Je te connais par cœur, chaque parcelle de ton corps

Jusqu'au moindre grain de beauté

Il y en a si peu d'ailleurs…

Je connais tout de toi

Et c'est pour ça que ma vie doit être avec toi

_**  
qui m'disent encore  
parce que nous c'est fort  
parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter  
et c'est toi à qui j'pourrai pardonner **_

Ne pense pas partir car tout en toi m'appel moi

Parce que nous c'est pour la vie

C'est plus fort que tout

Pour toi je ferais tout

J'ai déjà affronté la mort pour te sauver la vie

J'affronterais les médias, les rumeurs

Je ferais tout pour toi

J'abandonnerai mon statut de héros

Et nous nous exilerons ensemble…****

parce que c'est toi  
rien que pour ça  
parce que c'est toi j'voudrai un jour un enfant  
et non pas parce que c'est le moment

Parce que c'est toi et rien que pour ça,

J'aimerai toujours être à toi

J'aimerai un jour qu'on fonde une famille

Une potion, un enfant

Pas parce que j'en ai envie mais parce que c'est toi et tout juste pour ça

Je voudrais qu'ensemble on fonde notre vie

A nous deux sans se soucier des autres

_**  
je veux te voir dedans  
j'verrai dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts  
parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau  
parce que c'est toi  
parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire  
qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir  
parce que c'est toi **_

Adopter, pourquoi pas,

Mais moi ce que je veux c'est te voir en lui

J'aimerai voir en lui tout ce qui fait que tu es toi

Parce que depuis bien longtemps

J'ai cessé de penser que parfait était important

Parce tu es toi, je voudrais qu'il soit nous

Parce que c'est toi, le seul qui m'a toujours traité comme un être à part entière

Et non pas comme le sauveur des enfers

Parce que c'est toi et que je veux que nous deux

On devienne nous

Pour finir notre vie ensemble

Car avec toi je veux vivre et le plus longtemps possible

Je veux vieillir aux creux de tes bras

Et ne plus jamais en partir****

rien que pour ça  
parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
d'rester seule dans un monde insensé

Parce que c'est toi

Rien que pour ça

Et que sans toi

Je ne me sens pas le courage d'avance

Ni de vivre seul dans ce monde insensé…

Parce que c'est toi et que je t'aime

Depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps pour que tout soit gâché

Je veux vivre auprès de toi à jamais…

La chanson se terminait…Harry sourit en voyant le visage de ses deux petits anges, Laïla et Emélia, endormis par les douces paroles qui avaient été émises par la radio.

Il releva la tête et tomba dans le regard perdu de son, désormais, mari. Celui-ci finit par s'apercevoir du doux regard du « sauveur », il planta ses onyx noirs dans les émeraudes de son homme et sourit.

Il contempla à son tour ses deux filles…si belles…deux anges où les traits de chacun des deux hommes étaient très visibles…deux anges où le « nous » suffisait pour comprendre que cette famille vivrait à jamais dans un bonheur pur et doux…

Fin

Alors, hein, c'est pas dépressif ça ! une petite review pour m'aider à reprendre des forces dans ce monde de fou…please…

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ?

bisousssss

_**  
**_


End file.
